In the Knight Garden
'In the Knight Garden '''is the 22nd episode of Power Rangers Nitro. It features the debut of the Mega Locks (Battalizers), as well as Raptor's Ultra Mode. After Lizzie is freed from her control, she uses the Millennium Control Cannon. This episode is based off ''Himitsuranger's Summer Movie. Plot With an ally under the power of the enemy, Jezella is able to retrieve a special upgrade for Xavier and Micheal, the Mega Lock. This gives them what she calls a Battalizer. When Dungeon Beast attacks, Raptor helps out because she finally sees a secret within its framework Jeff had added a long time ago and her bike makes her get battalized too. Mel and Fiona also get an upgrade by a combined form of their ranger and rider forms. Their power frees Lizzie from Bella's grasp, but Dungeon Beast is upgraded and controlled by Wyatt, making it more powerful than before. They switch out a hand to become Raptor's Bike and subdues the beast, and allowing Wyatt to escape before its downfall. Cast Geauga Society * Peter Ishitori (CF Orange) * Mel/Millennium Force (CF Blue) * Xavier/Firehawk (CF Red II) * Zoe Pratt-Fiona/Furry 325 (CF Green) * Bert/The Beast (CF Yellow II) * Tait Blum-Micheal Bolt (Nitro Red) * Wallace Hightower (Nitro Blue) * Seamus Decker (Nitro Black) * Takshiel/Steel Venom (Nitro Yellow) * Stella/Steel Force (Nitro Pink) * Maya LeClark-Jezella (Garuda Zord, voice) * Dallas Young-Micheaux Goubuster (WW White) * Vickrum/Maverick (WW Red) * Daniella Perkins-Dellia/Dimondback (WW Green) * Ian/Ghost Rider (WW Yellow) * Emma Meisel-Blair/Blue Streak (WW Cyan) * Kate/WildCat (Sunset Ranger) * Kamran Lucas-Borris/Behemoth (CF Crimson III) * Colby Strong-Griffin/Gatekeeper (CF Grey) * Rachel/Raptor (CF Reshda) * Owen Joyner-Yukon/Ziz (CF Brown) * Viktor/Valravn (Raven Knight) * Xaphlia/Xcelerator (Grease Knight) * McCormick/Corkscrew (VF) (CF Navy II) * Jake/Jaguar (Jaguar Soldier) * Blitz/Thunder Road (Union Ranger) * Prism/Thunder Road (Confederate Ranger) * Chantz Simpson-Alexis/Afterburn (Top Gun) Outpost V * Liana Ramierez-Bella/Son of Beast (Son of Beast) * Jackson "Blackjack" Chamberlain (Vengeance Black) * Chess "Wild One" Watkins (Vengeance Silver) * Savannah May-Lizzie/Leviathan (CF Teal) * Selweyn Huqueriza-Wyatt "Gold Digger" Dempsey (Vengeance Gold) Ranger Powers Coaster Force Powers CF Red II: Morph (Ignition), Mega Lock (Fire Storm, Neutron Break), Firehawk Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Blue: Morph (Ignition), Galactic Rapier (Lighting Clash), Dolphin Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Orange: Morph (Mono-cast), Blaze Staff (Lighting Clash), Storm Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Green: Morph (Ignition), Furry Dagger (Full Furry), Python Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Yellow II: Morph (ignition), Beast fists (Beast Clash), Outlaw Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Crimson III: Morph (Ignition), Beast Ax (Meaner Quake), Ox Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Navy II: Morph (Ignition), Acro-Staff (Lightning Clash), Mach Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Teal (Good): Ignatta (Typhoon Break), Mako Zord, Nitro Super Drive, Millennium Control Cannon CF Brown: Morph (Ignition), Ziz-O-Rang (Phantom Clash), Nitro Super Drive CF Reshda: Morph (Ignition), Raptor Cycle (Battalizer Mode), Raptor Zord, Nitro Super Drive CF Grey: Morph (Ignition), Griffin Mace (Phoenix Clash), Griffin Zord, Nitro Super Drive Nitro Powers Red: Morph (Ignition), Dragstar Blade (Nitro Storm), Mega Lock (Nitro Racer), Lightning Zord, Nitro Super Drive Blue: Morph (Ignition), Magnum Blaster (Nitro Storm), Quadron Zord, Nitro Super Drive Black: Morph (Ignition), Night Haul Hammer (Quake, Nitro Storm), Night Hauler Zord, Nitro Super Drive Yellow: Morph (Ignition), Robin Hood Dart Gun (Nitro Storm), Park Transit Zord, Nitro Super Drive Pink: Morph (Ignition), Phantom Saber (Phantom Clash, Nitro Storm), Coast to Coaster Zord, Nitro Super Drive Wild West Coasters Maverick: Morph, Engine Rifle (Meaner Blast), Nitro Super Drive Diamondback: Morph, Engine Rifle (Meaner Blast), Nitro Super Drive MCMB: Morph (Miner), Engine Rifle (Meaner Blast), Nitro Super Drive Ghost Rider: Morph, Engine Rifle (Meaner Blast), Nitro Super Drive Blue Streak: Morph, Engine Rifle (Meaner Blast), Nitro Super Drive Sunset Ranger: Moprh, Engine Rifle (Meaner Blast), Nitro Super Drive, Auxiliary: Union: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly), Union Zord, Nitro Super Drive Fed: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly),Conferderate Zord, Nitro Super Drive Jet: Morph (ignition), Jet Musket (Twin Volly), Aero Zord, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Jaguar Soldier: Morph (Ivory Soul), Jaguar Blade (Jungle Spirit), Jaguar Zord, Nitro Super Drive Raven Knight: Morph (Graphite Soul), Raven Clamore (Final Wave), Battalion Robo, Nitro Super Drive Grease Knight: Morph, Laser Blade, Nitro Drive, Nitro Super Drive Vengeance Rangers Black: Morph only Commander: Morph only Silver: Morph only Gold: Morph, Magnum Pistol CF Teal (Possessed): Morph, Ignatta (Kraken Break) Errors to be added Notes * While Lizzie is under Bella's control, they team briefly renames itself Outpost V, a Son of Beast reference to a secret storage facility on the lines of Area 51 ** This concept would reborn with Area 72 during the addition of Orion, which is when Firehawk and Flight of Fear were retired (instead of the latter being converted) * This episode's title is based off the children's ride In the Night Garden at Alton Towers, as well as Knight Squad episode 203 Mid-Knight in the Garden of Good and Evil which involved Buttercup (also portrayed by Savannah May) was accidentally turned evil when Phoeniox Squad wanted to make Sage good. ** This is the last episode to use the "knight" naming scheme in homage to the Knight Squad cast * Almost all footage in this episode (minus the monster's side of fight and some CF Teal footage) is all original footage as Wyatt, Chess, and Blackjack's counterparts were good and Leviathan's counterpart was evil * First time all heroes are morphed since Go Gigazord * The battalizers in this series are similar to the Shark Mode Battalizer from Samurai due to their minimal use ** They are more like older battalizers as the Himitsurangers and Turborangers didn't get these upgrades *** Raptors is based off Hunter's from Ninja Storm See Also * ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger and the Ghosts of Dreamland''-Sentai Counterpart (Story Elements) Category:Power Rangers Nitro Category:Lemurseighteen